Strength of the heart
by SnowfairyTheOriginal
Summary: It's another one of those mia with powers fics. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. It's my first fic on this site.
1. Taken...

Chapter 1  
By Butterfly   
  
Thunder crashed, windows shook, and fierce winds blew. A storm had broken out above the Koji household. The four of Ronin Warriors, along with Ully, sat in the living quarters of Mia's home. "Man am I bored. I wish Mia would come back with the rest of the ingredients so Cye could Finnish lunch." The rest of the Ronins chuckled at Kento's whining. "What??" He asked jokingly.   
"I'm bored. I hate rainy days. There's nothing to do. I wish this storm would just go away." Ryo smiled down at his little companion.   
"Yeah Ully, I'm with you. There's absolutely nothing to do in here." Rowen smiled up from his book. "Speak for yourselves guys. I got plenty to do."   
"Man this bites! I gotta do something or I'm gonna lose it here guys." Said Kento. He suddenly got a wicked smile on his face, as he got an idea. "I'll be right back you guys. I'm ahh.. just gonna go check up onlunch." He said eagerly rubbing his palms together.   
"Uh oh, better watch it Kento." Replied Rowen.   
"Yeah," joked Sage. "We all remember what happened the last time you went to ... check up on Cye cooking." Kento just waved them off and entered the kitchen. "Same old Kento," Laughed Ryo.   
A few minutes later, Kento came racing out of the kitchen with a bowl full of batter, followed by and extremely furious Cye, who happened to be carrying a frying pan in hand. "Kento of Hardrock! You drop that bowl right now or else It'll be your last!!!"   
"Oh ... come on Cye, Lemme have just a little ... please?" The ronins were all laughing hysterically.   
The sound of Mia's car pulling up, stopped their laughter. Kento raced out of the room and headed for the door, ready to grab the first bag of groceries he saw. Before he could get outside, White blaze raced past him, growling ferociously. Kento stopped in his tracks, allowing the tiger to pass. Ryo and the others raced to his side. "Hey?" Asked Kento. "What's with. White Blaze? I thought he hated going out into the rain?"   
"I don't know," replied Ryo. "Lets go see."   
As the Ronins ran outside, they were met with a horrible seen. Dynasty soldiers had surrounded Mia's van. On top of the van, one particularly large warrior, held a soaked Mia. In her eyes, they could see fear. She was terrified. "Hey Tin Can!" Yelled an enraged Ryo. "Let her go! You want a fight here it is! Coming right at you!"   
"Yeah," Added Kento. "Let her go before we have to come over there and ... hehehe.. Ruff ya up a little." He smiled, punching a fist into his palm.   
Sage stepped forward. "Just who are you? Why do you want her?"   
The warrior smirked. "I am Rahucas. The new ruler of the Dynasty. This girl," He said taking Mia's delicate face roughly in his hands. "is key to the destruction of this Dimension."   
The Ronins gasped. "Mia?? But, why her?? Why don't you just let her go you big bully?" Yelled Ully.   
"Uuummm...Sorry man, but you got the wrong girl. Mia doesn't have any powers." Said Ryo. Rahucas smirked.   
"That's what you think." He, Mia, and the Dynasty soldiers disappeared without a trace.   
"Everyone let's go inside. I think we need to contact Kayrua and the Warlords. They were supposed to be protecting the Dynasty. I don't like this. Something must of happened to them" Said Rowen.   
  
"Mmmmmhhhh..." Mia stirred. "Wha? Where am I? What Happened?" She looked around, finding herself to be in unfamiliar surroundings. She was in an elegant bed, a room she had never seen. As she gazed upward, a figure appeared before her.   
"So ... you're finally awake. I was beginning to wonder if you were all right. The trip back to this dimension seems to have had ... unexpected results. I suppose you are wondering why I have brought you here." He sat on the bed. "Isn't that right my dear?" Mia began to shiver with fear. 'He's to close. I'm all alone. I don't like this. I've got to do something ... stall his plans until the Ronins can get here.' Thought Mia.   
"Yes," She replied. He smiled at her, and gazed longingly in her eyes.   
"You, my dear, are key to the destruction of the Dimension of light. Talpa tried for years to capture it for himself, to rule over it with absolute   
power. What a fool he was. I on the other hand, am much stronger, and much more powerful." He moved closer to her, lifting her chin in his hand. "You are not aware of it as of yet, but you were born with an amazing amount of power. Power greater than that of the clan of the ancients, even more powerful then the Ronins themselves." She gasped. "Dear Mia, I will teach you how to use that power, and make the most of it. I will unleash your strength upon the Light dimension, and together, we will rule over all!" Mia shook free of his grasp.   
"Never. Never...never will I let you use me for your needs. If I indeed have a power of my own, I will not use it to help you," She looked fiercely into his eyes, and with a low threatening voice said, "I will use it to destroy you."   
With a mighty swing of his wrist, he slapped Mia hard on the face. She fell back onto the bed, holding her cheek in her hand, and silently glaring up at her captor. He walked out of the room, locking the doors behind him. Mia was now alone in this strange place. Alone with this evil… Alone and terrified…  
  
*Knock knock* The door slowly opened, and Mia sat up, holding her knees to her chest like a frightened little rabbit. Kayrua slowly entered the room, with a long tray in her arms. "I have brought you some food." She said as she placed it on the bed. "You will need to eat if you want the energy needed to train today." Mia slowly sat next to the tray, her eyes not once leaving Kayrua's face.   
"W-why have you betrayed us Kayrua?" she asked. Kayrua merely turned her head, not wishing to look into Mia's tear-filled eyes any longer.   
"Mia you-you wouldn't understand..."   
"I would if you told me." Kayrua looked up to see Mia, now standing at her side with a warm smile on her face. The tears still glimmered on her cheeks in the dim candlelight.   
"I-I apologize Mia, But I cannot tell you. I must go now. Eat up." She said smiling back at Mia. She then turned and without another word left, locking the door behind her. Mia's smile soon faded, and more tears began to fall. 'I must get out of here. But what am I to do? It's not like I can just get up and leave. Hhmmmm.But maybe I will be able to...   
  
Ryo punched a wall in frustration. "GGRRR... IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS SAGE!! I DON'T THINK TRYING TO REACH THEM WILL WORK IF IT HASN'T ALREADY!!!"   
"WELL THEN! TELL US, ALMIGHTY LEADER! HOW DO YOU PROPOSE WE GET MIA BACK!"Ryo was silent, unknown to the others, his eyes began to fill with unshed tears. "I thought so." Smirked Sage. Ryo glared up at him, and Sage gasped. The other ronins hearts shattered at the sight of it as well. Ryo had broken down. He tried to stay strong, But the tears would not stop. They couldn't stop. Frustrated, Angered, and heartbroken, Ryo turned and ran out the door. He had heard the other ronins call, but didn't listen. He needed time to figure it all out. The dynasty, the warlords, Rahucas, his feelings for Mia, was all jumbled thoughts in his mind. He ran until his legs gave out from underneath him. Falling to his knees, he punched the ground full force.   
"Mia..." He cried out. "I.. I thought I could protect you. I thought I was protecting you, by not telling you, showing you. Oh Mia ... where are you? What has he done to you? Come back.... please."   
  
The ronins sat in the living quarters of Mia's house. Ryo had been gone all night. There was no trace of him anywhere, and now White Blaze had run off as well. "This stinks man. I knew we shouldn't have let him run off like that. I mean what if those Dynasty jerks got him. We should go out and look for him!"   
"No need Kento. I'm right here." Ryo walked in slowly with White blaze at his side. He kept walking until he was face to face with Sage. "Sage...I...I'm..." Sage smiled. "No problem. I get it." "Thanks man."   
  
"Rise and Shine sleeping beauty. Time for another day of training." Mia awoke to a voice all to familiar to her, Cale's. The past few days, she had tried using her new abilities every chance she got, and was getting closer, until Cale had decided to...volunteer his services, and stay in the same room as Mia, to keep watch on her. By now she had grown accustom to his.... habits, and was definitely not enjoying her stay in the Dark dimension.   
After breakfast with Rahucas, it was time to train until sunset with Kayrua and the four warlords. Then it was supper with Rahucas, and then to an early rest. Mia was exhausted, to say the least, with each passing day. 'Oh Ronins, where are you?   
  



	2. Heartache and sorrows...

Chapter 2  
By Butterfly   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryo sat on his bed, staring lifelessly at a wall. It had been two months since Mia was taken. The Ronins were clueless on how to get her back. There had been no Dynasty attacks since that day, and the hope that the Ronins had for Mia's life was slowly diminising. White Blaze rubbed himself against Ryo's arm, hopeing to give som comfort to him. Ryo looked down at the large tiger. The body of a beast, but the heart of a timid house cat. Ryo wrapped his arms aroung the tigers neck, crying, and letting his emotions show for the first time in weeks.   
  
"Oh white Blaze....where could she be? All of our strength, our courage, even our armors are useless in finding her. We've tried everything! I never realized....just how important Mia is to the Ronin Warriors. Without her....we're nothing. Half of us don't even bother to get out of bed anymore. There's no point! We need to get her back......I need to get her back. Oh.....why didn't I tell her....I ....I should have protected her! This is all my fault! I should have senced something! Been there for her! Oh Mia! I'm so sorry! I let everyone down! I let you down!"   
  
In the next room, Cye and Kento lay in there beds, neither slept, nor spoke. The room was filled with nothing but silence. The wind blew through the open window, sending a breath of fresh brisk air to them. Cye inhailed deaply, and turned to face his best friend. Kento stared up at the ceiling. He looked as if he searched for something.   
  
"Kento? What are you thinking?" Cye quitely asked, eager to break the silence that seemed to stand between them. Kento looked over to Cye, and smiled.   
  
"Nothing much. I just wish that we could do something to help Mia you know?" Cye turned away.   
  
"Yeah Kento. She must.... feel so alone. I wonder what happened to Kayrua and the Warlords... do... do you think they could have been taken....like Mia?"   
  
Kento shrugged. "Don't know. But you can be sure, when I get my hands on that Rahucas guy...."   
  
Cye smiled. "I know what you mean Kento. Have you seen what's happened to everyone? Even little Ully seems terribly depressed. He hardly ever shows up anymore, unless he's asking if we found Mia."   
  
"I think it's gotten to Ryo, Sage and Rowen the most." Kento grimley replied. "They haven't been aking the same ever since..." He trailed off. "I mean Rowen has been up everymorning before the crack of dawn, searching through all of Mia's files, hopeing he can desipher them."   
  
"Yeah," Said Cye. "and Sage has been doing nothing but meditate. Not that it's unusual for Sage to do, but he doesn't even sleep anymore! All he does is try and contact Kayrua and the Dynasty warlords."   
  
Kento shook his head. "None of us has seemed to get any sleep lately. I think the person who this has affected the most is Ryo. Have you seen his eyes lately?"   
  
Cye nodded. "They're bloodshot. He's been crying a lot. You can tell."   
  
Kento got up. "I'm hungry, you want anything while I'm downstairs?"   
  
Cye shook his head. "No thanks Kento, I'm just going to go over it all again, see if we're missing anything."   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kento slowly walked down the stairs. A cold gust of wind blew through his hair. "What? Where's that coming from?" Kento walked throughout the house, searching cautiously for the direction the wind came. He found that the glass sliding doors heading into the back yard open, and he stepped outside for a closer look. Sage was sitting in the grass consentrating on contacting the others, or finding out where Mia was. He yelled out fustrated when he found nothing, grabbing grass and throwing it into the air. Tears streamed down his sheeks as he collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Why can't I find her!!!! Dammit! WHERE IS SHE!" He held his face in his hands as his entire body racked with sobs. "Mia.... are you alright? What have they done to you? Are you even alive??!!" Kento walked over to Sage slowly making his presence known.   
  
"Sage, we will find her, be patient man. Will get her out of where ever it is they got her, and get rid of that Rahucas guy for good!" Sage looked away doubtfully. He wiped his eyes embarrased.   
  
"I hope, for both Mia's, and all of our sakes, that you are right Kento."   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia yawned. Day by day, she began to master her skills and proseded with her training with flying colors. SHe still thought of her friends constantly, but she no longer thought that she was alone. She had long stopped at her attempts in escaping, for she knew that Rahucas's power was far to great. Cale had long left her room, and Kayrua visited constantly, by order of Rahucas, but neither minded. Mia began to understand why Kayrua had so easily given into Rahcuas's influence.   
  
"You see Mia, Rahcuas and I are connected. He is also a desendent of the ancient." Kayrua looked down ashamed. "For you see Mia, he is my brother."   
  
Mia gasped. "Kayrua, how, could he be... your brother?"   
  
"Long ago, when Talpa came to conqure my villiage, he tried to capture me for the use of my powers. But you see, my brother and I were very close. He stood by my side, and would not allow Talpa to take me. Talpa admired his strength, and wished to take us both over to his Dynasty's side. I was easily turned for I was but a mere child, my brother on the other hand, fought with all of his being to stay pure. Without the power to turn my brother to his side, Talpa throught him into the care of the nether spirits. Over time, Talpa believed that my brothers soul would be corrupted enough to use in his plans. Many thousands of years passed. Talpa had long been defeated by the ancient, but my brother still lay in the hands of the evil dynasty. The corruption of his tormented soul was working, but not in the way Talpa had planed. Rahucas used all the negative and evil feeling poured into him by the nether spirits, and directed them toward Talpa. The ronin's soon destroyed Talpa, and The warlords and I left and went back to the Dynasty, to do our best to redirect its energy, and Make it a better place. In releasing the Captive spirits, and changing all the evil Talpa had created within the Dynasty, we found my brother, but by then he was to corrupted to turn back. We tried to contact you and the Ronin's, but he is far to powerful for us to withstand. He appealed to me as a lost brother. I didn't know he was corruped enough to do this. I'm sorry Mia.I tried to help him but..."   
  
Mia smiled warmly. "I understand Kayrua. Maybe together, we can find a way to appeal to his human side and bring your brother back."   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	3. Overpowered...

Chapter 3  
By Butterfly   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mia..." Sage tossed and turned. It was the first time he'd slept since she was taken, but it wasn't a restful sleep. Unfortunately, visions of the night returned to him. Pictures of her frightened face, her screams, and her tears flashed before him. He called out her name time and time again. "No......You..... Leave her alone! Mia....I wont! Come back...." Sage sat up in a flash. He was breathing heavily and sweat trickled down his bare chest. Lazily he rose and made his way over to the window. He gazed outward at the full moon. Everything was peaceful. The sounds of small crickets chirping rang through his ears. He glanced to his side and noticed a bare bed. His best friend Rowen shared a room with him. "Where could he have gone?" Sage inquired out loud. He silently left his room in search of Rowen. As he passed by Mia's research room, he noticed a faint glimmer of light shine throughout the opening of the door. Sounds of typing could be heard from within the depths of the room. Sage curiously peeked through. Rowen sat in front of the computer searching all of Professor Koji's files. He wanted to get as much information as he could, about Rahucas. He squinted his eyes, and let out a groan of frustration. He dropped his head into his hands.   
  
Rage filled his cry and he knocked over a lamp which lay next to him. Rowen swiftly ran a hand through his dark hair. Unshed tear glimmered in the little light that the fallen lamp still shed upon him. He pounded both fists upon the desk. Sage had seen enough. He quietly walked into the room. "Rowen..." He looked up to Sage, his tired eyes searching for an answer. Sage rested a hand upon his friends shoulder. But he couldn't help but feel the same emotions as Rowen. Doubt. Pain ... worry ... sadness ... anxiety ... tiredness... All these emotions pilled up within his heart. He never understood why, but Mia was always in his mind. He always shook off those feelings and acted coolly, Sometimes even cruel. He acted as if Mia was only a burden to him. Sage's eyes began to fill with tears.   
  
Rowen watched Sage fall apart before his eyes. He always thought there was something Sage was hiding. Part of his was always distant with Mia around. Rowen himself had grown fond of the young woman. She always seemed so strong, so intelligent to him. She was never afraid to stand up for herself, and Rowen deeply admired her for that. If only he had told her how he felt. Rowen always knew that both Sage and Ryo had a thing for Mia. He had never wished to hurt any of them. He always kept his feelings inside. 'I thought it was best thing for everyone, but now....I wish I had told her. 'Rowen knelt next to Sage, their eyes meeting one another, providing a small amount of comfort.   
  
Sage collapsed, clutching his head in his hands. Rowen frantically called out to him. "SAGE??!! WHAT'S WRONG??!! WHAT'S THE MATTER??!!!" Outside of the door, the sound of three ronins could be heard stampeding into the room. They had already transformed into their subarmor. "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH SAGE?!!" Ryo yelled. Sage let out another bloodcurdling cry. He passed out on the rug from the intense pain. The other Ronins crowding above him, trying their best to help him.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia paced back and forth. 'what's taking so long? why isn't she done yet?' Suddenly Kayrua slumped over in pain. "Lady Kaurua? Are you all right." Kayrua sat up and opened her eyes. They immediately became Black and hardened. A menacing laugh made Mia's skin crawl. Rahucas appears before her, a smile plastered onto him face. "Dear lady Mia. Did you actually believe I'd let you contact the ronins? Did you actually think I was unaware of your plans? My dear," he chuckled. "I am well prepared for their arrival. That is, if they make it here alive." Mia gasped, but stayed straight face. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how worried, and just how scared she was. He now stood beside Mia. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. "Kayrua!" He said in a low commanding voice. "Leave us be! I no longer require your services. Lady Kaurya stood and slowly walked out of the room. Her face still held no emotion.   
  
"What....what have you done to her?! Don't you even care that she is your sister?! How could you do such an evil thing you monster." "My sweet innocent Mia, I am not what you think I am." He took her hand in his. "I am not evil, you must see things the way I do. I was held captive for so long. No one thought of me, alone in that dark cell, surrounded by evil. No hope, no joy, no love to comfort me. I am now free, and I will not spend the rest of my life alone. I will conquer and unit our two worlds. The Dynasty and the dimension of light will become one, and all my dreams will come true. I will have servants, followers, my sister, and my love..." He looked longingly into Mia's eyes. He took a step closer to her. "I have become quite fond of you since I first brought you here Mia. Now you will be mine, and we will rule over all.....together." He pressed Mia's body against the bedpost. His lips found their way to hers before she could move away, or even gasp. The kiss was filled with dominance, and a strong emotion. Not love, but a hate. A deep hate for all that had happened to him during his life. Mia tried with all her strength to move from his grasp, but he was to powerful. She still resisted with all her might. His teeth began to cut into her lips. He demanded entrance, But she refused. She was frozen in place, afraid of what he was capable of. All of his movements were rough and demanding. Mia began to panic. She needed to get away, to free herself from the pain of the kiss, the aching of her heart. She felt weak. She was helpless. When he finally released her, Mia fell back upon the bed, gasping for air. Her lips were bruised, swollen and slightly bleeding. She fought to catch her breath. tears formed in her eyes, but she held them back. 'I wont cry' She thought. 'I wont cry, not in front of him. I wont give him the satisfaction. I will be strong. I'll find a way back to them....to him.'   
  
Rahucas lifted his arm and smacked Mia's face, knocking her over. "That is for resisting me! You will learn, just as the others have, that you do not resist my power! I will be back to get you in a few hours. In that time I want you to get cleaned up. I will send Kayrua in momentarily. We will be receiving guests very soon. You will soon witness the destruction of the foolish Ronin warriors." Mia still lay on the bed, clutching her face as he disappeared from the room. The tears now fell freely. Sobs racked her body. Her cheek was now red, the spot where he had hit her burned. His power was immense. Pulling her thighs up to her chest, she rest her head on her knees, crying silently. 'I can't do this much longer. Oh Ronins, please.... Don't try to rescue me. It isn't safe. He'll kill you all. Please my dear friends.'she thought. 'I'd rather die here then see you hurt.....Kento..Cye..Rowen..Sage..Ryo..dear friends please be safe.' She silently prayed for their well being.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	4. The time to act...

Strength of the Heart  
Chapter 4  
By Butterfly   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia slowly walked through the doors. She sat at her seat, not waiting for Rahucas to pull out her chair. Rahucas sat across from her, a smug grin planted on his face. "Tonight you will watch as your precious ronins are destroyed!" Mia didn't say a word, she only stared at her hands which were fiddling with the table cloth. "Kayura!" He bellowed. Kayura instantly appeared before him, kneeling in her brothers presence. "I want you to put the final plan in motion. Go and get the Ronin warriors!" "As you wish." Bowing one last time, Kayura teleported out of the room.   
  
Mia bit her lip. She needed to get out and warn the ronins of Rahucas plan. "May I be excused?" She asked as politely as she could. Rahucas lifted and eyebrow, wondering just what it was that Mia was up to. "Yes, go right ahead." Mia quickly exited the room and returned to her bedchamber. "Warlords!" Rahucas yelled. The three ruthless men appeared before him. "I want you to keep a close eyes on Mia. She seems to be up to something and I don't want anything interrupting my plans, UNDERSTOOD?!" The three warlords shook their heads and headed toward Mia's room.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sage held his head, the splitting pain grew worse. "Sage, Sage what is it?!" Rowen yelled placing two hands on his best friends shoulder. "I... I" Sage struggled to speak against the intense pain he felt. "I... sense something .... horrible!" Ryo's head shot up, and anger filled his face. "It must be the dynasty!" Sage screamed out again, the pain growing more intense by the second. "Sage of the halo..." A voice called out in his mind.   
  
The voice seemed so calm, soothing and familiar. "Who ... who are you?" The other four ronins sat bewildered. "Sage buddy, it's us your friends. What's up with you?" Kento asked. "Sage of the halo, come to me ... you must come!" Sage stood up, turning he raced out of the door. "Sage! Where are you going come back!" Ryo yelled. "We gotta follow him." Cye urged, and the rest of the ronins took off after their friend.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kayura stood. Her small figure alone in the forest, covered by the shadows of the gigantic trees. She smiled as she saw him. 'Sage of the halo,' She thought. 'You and the rest of those pathetic excuses for warriors are running straight into my trap' Kayura laughed as sage stopped only a few feet from her. "Sage." She called to him. "You've come..." "Who are you?!" He yelled. "What is it you want with me?" Kayura smiled wider. "You shall soon see, my little warrior."   
  
The other four ronins raced up behind sage. "Whoa, who's the babe?" Kento inquired. Rowen squinted his eyes, trying to see through the darkness. "I dunno, but she looks so familiar." Cye chirped. "Hey! Who are you?! Are you from the dynasty?!" Ryo yelled at the strange figure.   
  
She took a step forward. From behind her, a large dynasty gate shot out of the ground, and towered over them. Kayura laughed as the moonlight came down, showing her face to them. The ronin's took a few step s back. "Kayura! What are you doing here? What has happened to the dynasty?! I thought you were taking care of it?!! What has happened to Mia??!!" Ryo called out, just barely containing his rage.   
  
Kayura stepped back, and the doors to the gate began to open. "Follow me! If you ever want to have your questions answered. Otherwise, it's the end of Mia." Kayura jumped back into the gate and disappeared. Without hesitating Sage and Ryo jumped in, following her. The other ronins stood wide eyed for a few seconds, and then jumped in as well.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I've got to get out of here. Oh I just hope this works." Mia held up her orb, her clothes were stripped away and replaced by a light pink subarmor. "Now, If I'm right... Rahucas has already gotten the warlords to watch over me.." She slowly eased her door open, and peeked outside. Sure enough the three thick headed warriors were there. "now, how in the world..." Suddenly, Seckmet and Dais disappeared. Mia listened closely as cale began mumbling to himself. "Of course I can take care of the wench myself, I'm much stronger.. but that didn't mean I wanted to. GGGRRR I shouldn't have opened my mouth."   
  
Mia smirked. "This is just the luck I needed! I bet I can get past cale easily ... now I have to find out if they have gotten the boys yet or not." She sighed heavily. "Oh well, here goes nothing." Mia charged out of the door, taking Cale head on. This, to say the least, surprised him.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Whoa dudes, where the heck are we?" Kento asked. "I think it's safe to say, that we're in the dynasty my friend." Cye replied. "Now we have to find Mia." Sage interrupted. "Yeah, and I'm betting she over there in that castle." "I think you're right Rowen, so let's get moving. Ronin Warriors, to arms!"   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	5. Reunited...

Strength Of The Heart  
Chapter 5  
By Butterfly  
  
Mia swung her fist, slamming into Cale. He fell to his knees, holding his stomach in shock and pain. "Wretched girl! How... how dare you!" Shakily he stood. "I the warlord of corruption will teach you your place!" With that he charged Mia and slammed her into the wall. Seemingly he had knocked her out. "Stupid woman..." He grumbled. He kneeled before her, preparing to carry her back to her room. Unaware to him though, Mia was wide-awake, and cleverly planning to strike back.  
  
Just as he placed his hand upon her, Mia lashed out, grabbing the sword from his armor. Cale gasped in a breath as the cold steel was brought against his throat. In a low threatening voice she breathed, "Where are the ronin warriors?" Cale scowled and refused to answer. But as Mia pressed the sword harder to his throat, he reluctantly started talking.  
  
"Kayura, she is luring the ronins here. They have not arrived yet as far as I know but when they do get here, they will be captured and destroyed! You haven't got a chance! Lord Rahucas will rule all!" "Will see about that. I wont let that happen"  
  
***  
The ronins had just arrived at the castle, when two familiar faces confronted them. "Hello ronin warriors, I the warlord of illusion have come to welcome you!" he laughed. Sekmet also joined in with a smirk. "I the warlord of destruction will enjoy tearing you limb from limb." Ryo placed his hands on his hips smiling and turned to his fellow ronins. "Well, it seems even after all this time, these tin heads still don't know that they can't beat us!" "That's right boy, mock us if you will, and have your fun. For it will not last long. We will dispose of each and everyone of you sorry fools!" laughed Dais. Sage clenched a fist. "We don't have time for you, where's Mia?" "Who? Oh, the woman... don't worry, we've taken good care of the little darling. Feisty little thing isn't she?" Sekmet smirked. "If you laid one hand on her I swear..." Rowen growled.   
  
"Now, now, no need for anger. She's fine. I bet that Cale is taking very good care of her as we speak." Ryo's filled with rage, the thought of Cale watching Mia terrified him. What would Cale do to her? Would he hurt her? Would he... No! He wouldn't let that happen! "RONIN WARRIORS TO ARMS! ARMOR OF WILDFIRE..."  
  
"ARMOR OF HALO,"  
  
"ARMOR OF STRATA,"  
  
"ARMOR OF TORRENT,"  
  
"ARMOR OF HARDROCK,"  
  
"DOW CHI!"  
  
In a burst of cherry blossom leaves, and lights, the four boys transformed into the armor clad ronin warriors. "Stand back if you don't wanna get burned." Growled Ryo. Just as the ronins and warlords were about to clash in battle, a voice echoed from the distance. "Hold it, You will have your chance to battle soon enough. For now do as you are told and bring them to the throne room." Dais scowled. "Woman, who put you in charge?! We will handle this! Go away!"   
  
Kayura appeared before them, an arrogant smirk on her face. "You will do as you are told! My brother Rahucas wants these fools in the throne room immediately! Do you dare defiy him?!" Sekmet glared at her coldly, but dissapeared without a word." Dais sighed heavily. "It seems that our master wishes you to live for just a little longer. Follow if you dare." Dais dissapeared as well and the gates to the castle opened with a rusty screech.   
  
Kento stood wairly, and glanced at his fellow warriors. "So, we follow?" Ryo nodded. Cye looked ahead reluctantly. "Well, lets get this overwith and get Mia out of there. I'm getting worried about her. I don't like the thought of her in this dreadful place." Sage wordlesly walked forward followed quickly by Ryo, rowen, cye and kento.  
  
***  
  
Mia smirked gazing happily at her accomplishment. She had succeeded in knocking out cale, though It had taken longer then she planned. "I always new he had a hard head, now I know just how right I was." She quickly made her way to the throne room, assuming that's where she would be able to listen in to Rahucas' plans. Peering around the corner, she spotted him. Sitting in the darkness. His figure was outlined by a faint candlelight shining from a distance.   
  
"Come in my dear... it's not nice to linger in the doorway." Mia was disgusted, even in the darkness she could still make out his evil smirk. His laughter nausiated Mia, but she held her head high as she made her way inward. "Where are the ronin warriors!" Rahucas was silent for a moment. He disreguarded her question and replied, "I thought I left you to the care of the warlords. I wasn't expecting you to be wandering my castle halls. this is very dissapointing."   
  
"Well thanks to all that training of yours, Cale was a sinch to dispose of. I thought you of all people would have guessed my power has surrpassed theirs by now." She spat, not even believing her own words because of the fright in her voice. No matter how hard she tried, her mind couldn't escape the remembrance of the incident in her bedroom. It terrified her. "There's that spirit I love so much. Yes, I suppose you are right. I did know you would eventually surpass those fools. You will be one of the most powerful creatures in the universe. You will rule all. .. with me as your master of course. Doesn't that sound enticing my dear."   
  
"Not in the least! I'll repeat my question, Where are the ronin warriors!" Rahucas stood and approached her. Immediately, Mia took a fighting stance. "Stay where you are!" She growled. But he paid little attention to her words and soon grabbed her wrists tightly. "You may be powerful, but never underestimate the power fear has. It can overcome the strongest of fighters!" He roughly twisted her around and pulled her to him, her arm tightly locked behind her.   
  
"Your little ronins are on their way to this room as we speak. But don't get your hopes up. After our little reunion.. I will destroy them one by one. Their feelings for you will be their downfalls! You will be the cause for the destruction of the ronin warriors!" "Never!" She cried out sternly. Rahucas' hand came from behind her, grasping her chin. He turned her head to look into his eyes. What she found there was far from comfort.  
  
She was yet again terrified by this man. She felt alone and afriad. With all her might she hoped for someone to help her. His face seemed to be coming coler to hers. She couldn't stand in any more. She let out a wimper and his graps on her arm tightened.  
  
***  
  
Walking down a narrow corridor rowen suddenly stopped. The others looked at him in confusion. "What's up man?" asked Ryo. Rowen's face was filled with worry it seemed. "I thought I just heard her." Kento scratched his head. "What? I didn't hear anything." But before any other objections could be made Rowen ran around a corner and burst into a dark room. The others foolowed him shortly after.  



	6. The final battle begins...

  
Authors notes: I apologize for the mistakes to all the Sekhmet fans. Don't mean to offend anyone. They were merely mistakes on my part. Gomen minna.  
  
  
Strength Of The Heart  
Chapter 6  
By Butterfly  
  
Rowen burst through the doors of the room. What he saw before him made his stomach churn. Mia was held tightly in the grasp of Rahucas and he was kissing her roughly. Clenching a fist, he yelled out and ran forward. "Let her go!" With a mighty kick he succeeded in knocking Rahucas away from Mia. The other Ronins had now caught up and were standing at Mia's side, bombarding her with question after question. In a sudden rush of relief, happiness, and dizziness, she placed a hand to her forehead and leaned on the closest person. "Whoa guys, one question at a time" she chirped.  
  
Cye held her up comfortingly. "Sorry Mia, we are just glad you're alright." As the ronins looked Mia over, Rahucas glared up from his position on the ground. Growling he pulled himself to his feet and brought the attention of the group back toward him.   
  
"My, my, my, Welcome Ronin Warriors. I see that you have wasted no time in retrieving your little friend," he smirked and let out an arrogant sigh. "We might as well get it all over with then hmm?" Grasping his side, Rahucas withdrew his sword and jumped up above the ronins in a flash.   
  
They scattered, each ronin rolling to a different section of the room, Mia, dragged off to the corner with Cye. Without warning Kayura, Dais, Sekhmet, and a very pissed Cale appeared in the room. Rahucas pounced in Ryo's direction, Steel clashing with steel. Kayura smirked and headed for Sage. "Oh what mind games can I play with this boy? Oh how I enjoy this!' She thought.  
  
Dais attacked Kento fiercely, while Rowen had his hands full fending off Sekhmet. This left Cye and Mia standing face to face with Cale, "Back of Ronin!" he fumed. "Leave this wench to me! I wish to deal with her as she deserves the little..."  
  
"You want to go anywhere near Mia you'll have to go through me first!" Taking a fighting stance Cye stood protectively in front of Mia. Cale charged the young ronin with all his might as Cye prepared for the attack.   
  
The room filled with the sounds of clashing swords, cries of pain, shouts of attack names, bright lights, darkness, and bitter laughs of Detestation and loathing. Mia sunk to her knees watching the scene in its entirety. Neither side was gaining ground, though the ronins looked as though they would give in at any time. Their lack of rest was showing in their movements. 'They can't do this alone... I need to help...'  
  
With a mighty cry Rahucas slashed his sword across Ryo of the Wildfire's armor. Placing a hand to his chest, Ryo landed on one knee, glaring weakly at his opponent. "Ryo!" Called Mia, as she raced to his side, placing her hands on his arm and shoulder.  
  
"Get back Mia, before you get hurt..." He breathed weakly. "Get away from here now." Mia shook her head no sternly.  
  
"I'm not leaving here without you guys!"  
  
The sound of Rahucas' laughter echoed over the sounds of battle and a grin spread over his face from ear to ear. "Now is the time for the destruction of the Ronin Warriors and then, your dimension will be no more. I will rule all! BWAHAHAHA!" Raising his hands out he rose above them. "Now, Warlords, dearest sister come! Join me in the battle to end all battles! Now is the time to stand up at my side and decide the fate of everything!"   
  
Kayrua and the Warlords jumped back from their respective battles and stood beside Rahucas as he began to chant something, an ancient spell...  
  
  
More Authors notes: Sorry so short, I'm very busy lately. School finals coming up, but first I have to take the almighty Mcas exam to see if I'll graduate high school when I reach a senior or just get a lousy certificate of attendance... THEY SHOULDN'T BASE EVERYTHING ON ONE IDIOTIC TEST!!!!!! *catches breath* I'm ok now...^^ But anyway, I'm happy I got a tiny little cliffhanger in! Yay!   



	7. The awakening...

Authors notes: I apologize for the delay! I haven't really felt like writing anymore. Not a lot of motivation these days... Gomen minna.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always. And some things involving Mia may be similar to sailor moon's Sailor Saturn-Hotaru. Don't own that.  
  
  
Strength Of The Heart  
Chapter 7  
By Butterfly  
  
  
Kayrua and the Warlords jumped back from their respective battles and stood beside Rahucas as he began to chant something, an ancient spell...  
  
"Life not long enough for this world, the banner of lives now finally unfurled. The darkness and black awkwardly smattered, with flashes of emotions that seemed to have mattered. Fires of goodness burning through the night, shining eternally with brightness and light, let darkness consume you and true power lay bare. Become one with evil, from goodness you must err!"  
  
Mia's eyes flashed an odd silvery color and her hair began to flare wildly about her as she slowly rose from the ground. Her screams of pain ripped through the room and the ronins stepped back in shock and surprise. With her arms stretched out at her sides, she released a large amount of energy. Her body shook, almost unable to withhold the immense power found within her any longer.   
  
"Mia!" Ryo yelled horrified. Clenching a fist he ran towards her, ignoring the calls of the others. Just as they thought it possible for him to reach her, touch a hand to her, a bolt of electricity seemed to flow through his entire being. He screamed, the pain unlike anything he'd ever experienced, and yet, still only a fraction of what was happening to Mia. His body was thrown back, colliding with Kento, sending them both into a far wall.   
  
Rahucas again laughed. Finally his dreams were becoming a reality. With the help of Mia, he would finally have all that he ever wanted, and nothing was standing in his way. "Now my dear, it's time for you to show you're new armor!"  
  
"ARMOR OF SILENCE, DOW CHI!"  
  
In one final flash of power and light, which threw the ronins, warlords and even mighty Rahucas to his knees, Mia shot downward, landing roughly on her feet, fully clad in armor much resembling that of the white armor. A barren and unfamiliar look dawned her face, and her lifeless eyes scanned the room. Feeling extremely confident, Rahucas stood, and with an arrogant stride, approached the powerful woman.   
  
"Finally the time has come my dear, do as I say and you will have all you desire and more. Destroy the ronins! I have become tired of playing games!"  
  
With a smirk she reached behind her and pulled out her katana, hand forged from steel alloy. Slowly she moved at first, her katana expertly swaying before his in an almost hypnotizing rhythm. Suddenly, she moved forth, dashing toward her first unbelieving victim. She brought the cool steel down powerfully and with force, slicing a patch of hair from the ronin's head as he quickly rolled away to safety.  
  
"She darn near cut me in too!" Cye gasped, shocked by all that was happening and silently thanking god to be alive.   
  
"I think that was the whole point." Sage stated. He slowly rose from his position readying himself for whatever was to come next. Rowen wearily was preparing to fight as well, while Kento and Ryo, still weak from the blast that nearly threw them through the wall, uneasily stood.  
  
A feeling of foreboding swept through them as Mia's lips parted in speech. "Now Ronin Warriors... it is time to die."   
  
Steel clashed as she carried out her attack. Bombarding Sage with a furry of blows. He struggled to defend himself. Her speed was unreal. Unlike anything he'd ever seen before. His mind was filled with questions and confusion.   
  
A single arrow flew through the air, cutting between the fierce battle and nipping Mia's hand slightly before wedging itself into the floor.   
  
"M-Mia, we don't want to fight you. Let us help. We're on your side. Remember? We came to save you." Rowen pleaded.  
  
"The only ones who need saving around here are you ronin whelps!" She spat with a sneer. Raising her katana above her, she closed her eyes. Energy flowed visibly from her to the sword and she began to slash it about. Opening those dull silvery orbs, she forcefully thrust the katana downward into the floor.  
  
"Charmed with blood drawn from screaming fingertips, let the smothered silence of Hell reign! BURNING SILENT REVOLUTION!" 


End file.
